


Вино из одуванчиков

by Dr_Strangelove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, KonijnEiland, brooklyn youth
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Strangelove/pseuds/Dr_Strangelove
Summary: Бруклинская юность Стива и Баки до событий "Первого Мстителя".





	Вино из одуванчиков

**Author's Note:**

> Первая глава все еще в работе, как и весь текст.  
> По примерным прикидкам автора - впереди еще около 8 000 слов.

_Won't you echo back and make it alright_

_Won't you echo home and make me fine_

 

 

Брызги солнечного света укрывают крыши домов, пятнами ползут по стенам, цепляются за облетевшую кое-где кирпичную кладку и выцветают на глазах, пойманные рваными перьями туч, пришедшими через залив.

Впрочем, молочную бруклинскую серость скоро сменят густые, синие чернила подступающей ночи. Чернота совьет гнезда в переулках, просочится в трещины в брусчатке, обовьет фонари и занавесит черным окна.

Вместе с темнотой под руку придет тихий, спокойный говор улиц. В больших городах он заменяет тишину так же, как фонари заменяют звезды.

Прозрачный летний ветер облизывает дерево оконных рам и морщинит легкие застиранные занавески в дурацкий мелкий цветочек.

Стиву они никогда не нравились, но нравились маме. Теперь её нет, а занавески есть, и Стив не может заставить себя их снять. Со всеми прочими вещами Сары Роджерс не возникло таких проблем – большая часть раздалась, что-то выкинулось, что-то было задвинуто в дальний угол, упакованное в большие картонные коробки.

Все пригодилось, всему нашлось место. Кроме дурацких занавесок в дурацкий мелкий цветочек.

Стив с минуту смотрит за тем, как последний, тусклый луч света проходит сквозь ткань, добавляя бледному полотну теплых, охряно-рыжих оттенков и, переведя взгляд на бумагу, откладывает карандаш. Унылый натюрморт из большой плетеной корзины, четырех неровных в будущем зеленых яблок и покосившегося масляного фонаря, больше напоминавшего вытащенную из огня почерневшую головню, вконец перестал его удовлетворять. Стив буквально ощутил за правым плечом внимательный, оценивающий взгляд мистера Уильяма Хомера, преподавателя по рисунку, вообразил его сухую, по-птичьи длинную руку с выступающими венами и узловатыми пальцами, одним из которых он обвиняюще тыкал в набросок. «Я оплакиваю будущее поколение. Роджерс, Иероним Босх бы позавидовал вашей исключительной упорности превратить простую композицию в форменный бардак. Слишком грязно.»

Стив бездумно смотрит на косой бок фонаря еще несколько секунд, прикидывая как его исправить, и захлопывает альбом, едва успев сдержать желание вырвать страницу. В этот раз мистер Хомер оказался прав.

Слишком грязно.

Стив выпрямляется, громко хрустит лопатками, разминая затекшие от многочасового сидения в согбеном положении, мышцы. Он трясет затекшей рукой, одновременно с тем задвигает ногой стул. Тот глухо и противно скрипит. Роджерс досадливо встряхивает пальцами, чувствуя, как в кожу впиваются маленькие иглы. Интересно, можно ли считать артрит – профессиональной болезнью художников, как например, силикоз у горнорабочих шахт и рудников? Впрочем, все великие художники имели склонность разрушать свою жизнь до основания способами более приятными, вроде алкоголизма и азартных игр или более однозначными - вроде самоубийства. Для артрита в таком плотном графике просто не находилось места.

Но в случае Стивена Роджерса, артрит мог возникнуть далеко не как предзнаменование, пророчащее карьеру гениального живописца. Он просто мог возникнуть и остаться. С астмой было именно так.

Стив зевает и почесывая шею, медленно бредет на кухню. Старый, испещренный узкими прожилками в дереве, паркет, вторит шагам едким скрипом.

Люди говорят, что в смерти другого человека, самое страшное – это день похорон. Все дни до, ты как бы живешь в пассивном, глухом отрицании случившегося и все равно не можешь заставить себя до конца поверить, а вид мертвого тела в гробу, дескать, примиряет тебя с неизбежным.

Когда ты юн, кажется, что родители вечны и они никогда не умрут. Они – это бетонная стена, плотина между тобой и смертью.

Их гибель, автоматически делает тебя следующим в очереди.

Чайник опускается на плиту, поблескивая эмалированными темно-синими боками. Немного погодя под ним вспыхивает голубоватый цветок огня.

Люди ошибаются.

День похорон обычно дается чертовски легко, потому что в этот день тебе есть чем занять голову. Дни после – гораздо страшнее.

Стив раскрывает створки шкафа, прикидывая, что где-то должен быть заваляться пакет с остатками печенья. Тихое шкворчание медленно вскипающего чайника прерывает стук в дверь.

Два коротких удара, пауза и еще три. Вариация азбуки морзе.

Стив усмехается: Баки полагалась медаль «за выдержку».  Он не объявлялся почти два дня, то ли давая другу время перевести дух от шквала соболезнующих речей, поддерживающих объятий и похлопываний по плечам, то ли был слишком занят возней с младшими сестрами и помощью матери. Но теперь, судя по уверенному твердому стуку в дверь, у Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса наконец-то выдалась свободная пара часов и он настроен на долгосрочную осаду.

\- Роджерс, если тебе лень открыть мне дверь, то я в общем, и сам могу, не думай, что я забыл, где ты прячешь запасной ключ. – глухо доносится из-за двери.

Баки бросает взгляд на потрескавшийся глиняный горшок с учахшей геранью, выставленный на улицу и качает головой, добавляя:

 - Что-то мне подсказывает, что я помню это место даже лучше, чем…

Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом, роняя за порог узкую бледную полосу света.

\- В твоей дырявой башке даже даты не держаться больше года, Бак. Что уж там говорить о секретных схронах.

\- Скажи честно, ты вечно будешь поминать мне тот раз? Мог бы родится на месяц пораньше, скажем, четвертого июля, я бы точно не забыл.

\- Ну да, это ж все равно, что про Рождество забыть, или про День Благодаренья. А так приходится лишнюю дату запоминать, сплошные неудобства. Ты записывай что ли, а то когда-нибудь это станет настоящей проблемой.

\- Вот говнюк.

\- От придурка слышу. 

Посчитав ритуал приветствия завершенным, Стив отступил в сторону, пропуская Баки внутрь. Тот, в свою очередь решив, что раз Роджерс находит в себе силы на их обычные пиккировки, значит с потерей он справляется гораздо лучше, чем думают все соседские матроны, обеспокоенные судьбой рано осиротевшего парня.

С другой стороны, Роджерс не умел сдаваться и скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем попросил помощи, даже когда она была бы действительно ему нужна, Баки слишком хорошо это знал.

Казалось, само тело Стива находилось в вечном противоборстве с его характером, стремясь собрать на себя все болезни, имеющиеся в природе, как будто врожденных было недостаточно. Стерва-Смерть деловито водила пальцем по медицинскому справочнику, преподнося Роджерсу все новые подарки, очевидно надеясь, что количество уже совсем скоро перейдет в качество, поэтому не стоит и напрягаться, изобретая что-то сложнее обычной скарлатины. Но природа, словно в порядке изощренного эксперимента наделила Стива необычайно сильной волей, твердыми принципами и истинно козлиным упрямством. На них, как на стальные каркасные кольца, нанизывалось все остальное.

Стерве пришлось отступить, но такие дамочки как она, никогда не отвязываются насовсем, лишь отступают в тень и ждут удобного момента, чтобы однажды вывернуться из-за левого плеча.

 _«Чтоб тебе там еще сто лет стоять, костлявая.»_ – мрачно думал Баки, просиживая возле кровати друга часами, вовремя подпинывая ногой тазик для рвоты, пока тетя Сара отлучалась в аптеку или за врачом.

_«Чтоб тебе о него вконец затупить свою сраную косу.»_

Баки закрывает за собой дверь протягивает Стиву объемный бумажный пакет, тот берет его обеими руками, слыша глухой стук стеклянной банки с молоком. Кроме неё в пакете лежит заботливо спеленутая в бумагу печень, десяток яиц, две вымытые моркови и батон хлеба. В ответ на немой вопрос, Баки пожал плечами.

\- Это от мамы. Аптечка первой помощи для любимых соседей, страдающих малокровием с младенчества. Не смотри на меня так, нарисуешь потом её портрет в полный рост.

Стив вновь перевел взгляд с друга на содержимое пакета, смял края, перехватывая его удобнее.

\- Передай ей бо...

Фразу на середине прерывает нарастающий свист чайника.

\- …льшое спасибо. Непременно, Стиви. – Баки кивнул и улыбнулся, немного нервно, будто опасаясь, что Роджерс заведет свою любимую шарманку под названием «справлюсь сам».  В своей самостоятельности Стив был так упорен, что, пожалуй, когда-нибудь именно она его и погубит, а не все многочисленные болезни, льнущие к нему колючим крапивным листом.

Пока Стив разбирался с пакетом, Баки успел проникнуть в кухню, и вовремя выключить газ и снять чайник с плиты. Тот глухо булькал еще несколько секунд, пуская струйки раскаленного пара.


End file.
